Los Tamales de Don Midorikawa
by Born Sakira
Summary: Doctor, Abogado, Contador, Guía, Lligolo, Secretario, Panadero; ¡y de todos estos trabajos me tocó ser un VIL Tamalero!... ¿sería esté la mejor oferta que he tenido? ¡KYAA! ¡N-No hagas eso degenerado!  Para el Festival Cookie Makkies.


-¡Buenas! minna (regresé) he aquí el fic participante en el Festival Local** "Cookie Makkies" **que fue el mayor motivo de inspiración, después de una mala noticia que hizo que tomará la decisión de borrar los fics del pasado. Pero bueno, lo malo ya pasó y estamos en el presente.

Quiero agradecerle al profe Moya y a mi tocayita por haberme informado de aquello, esto me hace tan feliz! (aparte de que la idea surgió al ver con apetito comer al profe de Química mi refrigerio sonsacado y los recordatorios malvados de parte de Danny Robles ¬¬)

Y también varios gracias a Sherley y Ritsuko-chan (ya que si no me hubieran insistido demasiado no hubiera tenido el valor de subirlo)

Sin más interrupciones, a leer se ha dicho

ITTADAKIMASSU! non

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Inazuma Eleven no, no y no! me pertenecen. Son sòlo y ùnicamente propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

><p>— ¡Tamales! ¡Vengan por sus tamales!<p>

— ¡Rojos, Verdes de piña y de fresa!

— ¡Con rajas, sin rajas! ¡De elote y pistache!

— ¡Tamales Doña Dramas! — pasaba por la calle entusiasmadamente el capitán del equipo Tormenta Géminis: "Ryuugi Midorikawa"…

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Entusiasmado…

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

_Flash Back…_

— _¡¿Midorikawa? ¡¿Qué es todo este desorden?_ _— le gritó histérico el dueño del hotel._

— _¿He?, je je je, estoy tratando de matar a un ratón, solo eso— decía agitado el peli verde tratando de meterle un fregadazo al roedor._

—_Y tanto escándalo para eso— le decía con una venita en la sien— no dejas dormir a los vecinos, además este lugar es un asco. Límpialo ahora mismo o si n…— ordenó o más bien alcanzo a manifestarle, ya que la rata corrió por encima del dueño del hotel y Midorikawa sin darse cuenta y sin querer queriendo le planteó una tremenda nalgada al pobre señorito._

—_Upss…— el peli manzana quedó atónito al igual que el roedor, dejando caer involuntariamente la mata moscas al piso._

—_¡MIDORIKAWA RYUUGI, LARGO DE AQUÍ!_ _—bramó muy cabreado y rojo del coraje el joven, sacando del departamento a un peli verde shockeado y a un ratón paralizado del miedo._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_Ahora si se preguntaran porque entusiasmado y no exaltado como lo es siempre… Sólo hay tres palabras para describirlo: _**"Despensa de Comida"**

Eso sí que lo emocionaba…

— ¡Hey, señor deténgase! ¡Quiero un tamal rojo y otro verde, por favor! — corría como desesperado un niño hacia la bicicleta de los tamales.

—Sí, chico— le dijo entusiasmado, tomando con las pinzas los tamales para el niño— Aquí tienes, son 250 yenes— le cobró felizmente.

—Etto… aquí tiene, gracias Don Midorikawa— le dio el dinero y se fue corriendo por ¿sabe? donde (?)

— ¡¿Don Midorikawa? ¡Ha ja ja! — reía descaradamente el peli azul que iba pasando y se dirigía a su amigo de tez trigueña.

—Sí, algún problema, Kaze- emo— le saludó fríamente que para manera de los dos, era un saludo amistoso.

— ¿Eres ruco o qué? — le preguntó sarcástico, asegurándose de que su amigo no tuviera arrugas en los ojos— ¡¿Oyes? ¡¿Desde cuándo vendes tamales? — reía a carcajadas.

—Desde que Osamu me corrió de mi departamento— le comentó seriamente— pero es mejor tener trabajo a no tenerlo ¿no crees Kazemaru? — le sonrió efusivamente.

— ¿Hmp? — Reaccionó impresionado— has crecido demasiado Ryu-chan— le aplaudió la espalda soltando una que otra lágrima de felicidad y susto a la vez.

— ¡¿Oyes? ¡Esas no son lágrimas de verdad! — se quejó tiernamente el peli verde.

—Tienes razón…— hizo una pausa— ¡usé estas gotitas para los ojos! — exclamó divertido mientras se las enseñaba procazmente a Mido.

—Que genial Kazemaru… que genial— farfulló inflando los mofletes y con una gotita estilo anime.

— ¡Sí, verdad! — Entusiasmado— por cierto… ¿Por qué esté trabajo, y no uno normal como los demás? — le preguntó con una gotita en la sien, ya para cambiar de tema.

—Pues, porque me gusta estar en medio del olor aromático de la comida— le dijo inspirado.

—Con que era eso…— confirmo no muy convencido de lo que le había dicho.

—No… y a demás no conseguí trabajo en otros lugares— continuó, mientras que sólo Kazemaru lo observaba de reojo— ¡Esta bien! Te diré… soy un jodido fracaso— le confesó ya de por fin con cascaditas en los ojos.

—Mnn… ¿en donde trabajaste? — le preguntó curioso e interesado.

—Etto… en una repostería— le mencionó— pero, el jefe me despidió porque me comía los pasteles— reía nervioso.

— ¿Qué más? — insistió el peli azulado.

— ¡En una dulcería!, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Después de repartidor de pizzas, de vendedor de chicles, de crepas, en la Coca-Cola… mnn, y hasta llegué a trabajar en la Sabritas— le contó de una manera pensante mientras salían las ideas.

—Y dime una cosa…— le interrumpió en el oído— ¿has trabajado de sex doll? — le preguntó melosamente.

—Mnn… ¡no! ¿Qué es eso Kazemaru? ¿Te pagan bien? — preguntó inocentemente.

—Te pagan muy— hace una pausa— pero "muy" bien— susurró abrazándolo plácidamente, esto hizo que a Midorikawa se le subieran los colores por completo.

— ¿Q-Que tipo de trabajo es? — le preguntó nervioso y aún ruborizado.

—Vamos a mi departamento y… lo descubrimos juntos— le dijo de una manera tan sensual, para después morderle de la misma manera el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Kyaa! — gimió eróticamente asustado el chico de cabellos verdosos, separándose de aquel que le había proporcionado esos cosquilleos— K-Kazemaru! ¡Eres un pervertido! — nervioso y ya sin control sobre sí, le plateó una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla a Ichirouta (_Como los que le da Doña Florinda a Don Ramón xD) _— ¡Prefiero ser tamalero a ser chupirùl! — fue lo último que dijo para irse con todo y tamales. Dejando a un Kazemaru adolorido y moreteado tirado inconsciente en el suelo…

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

_Desde ese día, Midorikawa Ryuugi a vender tamales por una oferta de trabajo…_

— ¡Buenos días! Vengo a trabajar aquí— pasó y saludo alegremente el peli manzana.

—Etto… ¿a ti, ya no te había despedido? — le cuestionó el Chef de las pizzas.

FIN

Y Kazemaru terminó en el hospital…

AHORA SÌ, FIN

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado n_nU<p>

Matte nee!


End file.
